My Slave
by Melkaw
Summary: Two-Shot HPDM Ron demande un service à Harry, celui se retrouve dans une situation comprometante et il se trouve que Malfoy l'a suivi. Draco va alors exploiter ces informations pour faire d'Harry son exclave sexuel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaming: **Bah tout est a JKR bien sûr… surtout les personnages !!

**Résumé :** Ron demande un grand service à son pote Harry, petit problème, il se fait suivre par Malfoy et c'est là que les choses intéressantes commencent.

**Camille**: Vous allez kiffer, c'est juste du bon gros délire by Melkaw.

**Melissa**: Pareil que Camille, c'est du bon vieux Melkaw et j'pense que ça va faire marrer (ou pas).

* * *

**MY SLAVE**

Encore une journée pourrie, franchement ça commence à me soûler, y'a rien à faire dans cette école. Même Potter devient chiant. On peut plus rien faire de lui, c'est un gros cas désespéré... Certes, depuis pas mal de temps déjà, mais là, il a décidé de se comporter comme un élève modèle, c'est d'un relou.

Bien sûr, Saint Potty est le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il est parfait, Potter par-ci, Potter par-là... Mais en plus, maintenant, il ne répond même plus à mes vannes, certes inutiles pour la plupart, mais toujours très classe et d'un raffinement inouï. Bah oui quoi, c'est du Malfoy.

Et mes soit disant amis, ceux qui pactisent avec l'ennemi rouge et or. Oui, Pansy s'acoquine avec le vilain rouquin et la Granger n'a pas l'air contente. Pourtant, j'aurais trouvé ça divertissant, si Pansy m'avait parlé de ça, j'aurais tout fait pour que la Granger s'en prenne plein la tête, c'te vilaine. Blaise lui, essaye de la charmer, mais comme on l'a tous comprit, elle ne voit que la belette, quel carré amoureux de mes deux.

Parlons de mes potiches de Crabbe et Goyle, c'est la meilleure ! Comme aucune des deux ne plaisaient ni à la gente féminine, ni à la gente masculine, ils se sont adonnés aux plaisirs de la chair entre potes de toujours. Non mais je vous jure qu'est-ce que c'est naast ! Rien que d'imaginer ses deux gorilles fourrés ensemble, j'vais rendre tout ce que j'ai mangé depuis ma naissance. Et moi et moi hein ? Dites-moi pourquoi, sex comme je suis, je me retrouve seul ?

Même Potty a des conquêtes. Bon d'accord des salopes, mais ce sont des conquêtes non ? Regardez la sangsue de mini belette s'agripper à son coup. Mais quel horreur je vous jure, elle est moche qu'elle en peut plus, c'est vraiment immonde. J'ai déjà vu des trucs pas joli joli dans ma vie, mais là, ça frise la folie. En tout cas, Potter doit être sacrement bouchés des trous de narines, car la rouquine fouette de la bouche. J'la sens de la table des serpentards alors lui, qui fourre sa langue dans sa bouche périmée, j'imagine pas le truc...

En parlant de folie dans les couples... Un couple de ma connaissance eut la merveilleuse idée farfelue de se donner des noms idiots comme 'mon lapin' ou 'mon panda', vous voyez le truc de teubé ?

Quel bande de cul. Et bien sûr, la fille, plus amoureuse que jamais, décida de se faire tatouer un 'magnifique lapin' dans le dos ainsi que son âme soeur le 'panda'. Le truc est ÉNORME. Quand elle bouge les épaules d'avant en arrière, on dirait que le panda va bouffer le lapin. Je vous dis pas la couleur non plus... En fait si je vous dis: le lapin est vert et le panda est jaune. Non mais cette Millicent Bulstrode, en plus de devoir faire un procès à ses parents pour son prénom, elle devrait nous faire tous plaisir en quittant la maison des serpentards, elle mérite Pouffy !

Bon ça devient chiant ici. La grande salle n'est pas très intéressante aujourd'hui. Ron a disparut, ainsi qu'Harry. Toujours ensemble ces deux là, s'ils n'étaient pas 'meilleurs amis' je me ferais des films et ils seraient en train de faire je-ne-sais quelles cochoncetées dans une des salles ou couloir de Poudlard.

Rhâ mais voilà, maintenant je me fais des films, ce n'est pas possible. Allez on va espionner tout ça, hop-là on court dignement dans les couloirs, mais que vois-je ? Stupeur et tremblement: Harry qui colle Ron ! Oh my gooood, ça ment. Je ne disais pas de la merde finalement...

-Ah mais t'es malade Ron, je ne peux pas faire ça ! lâcha Harry

-Je t'en supplie Ry, sauve moi, j'en ai besoin ce soir, murmura Ron

-Arrête t'es gore, ce n'est pas correct. Et pourquoi faire ? Avec Hermione, ce n'est pas utile, dit Harry

-Mais c'est pas pour l'utiliser avec Hermione... dit Ron en parlant tout bas.

-Ah nan ! Et avec qui ? Ca fait même pas un mois que t'es avec elle et tu veux déjà la tromper ? Tu me dégoûtes !

-Mais trop pas. Bon j'avoue c'est pour Hermione. C'est que c'est difficile avec elle... dit Ron dans un souffle.

-Okay, j'ai comprit, dis moi rien de plus ou je vais vomir. J'y vais, mais ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, enfin sur ce sujet là...

Ah mais c'est quoi ces cachotteries ? J'ai trop rien entendu, c'est trop la misère, j'suis blasé. Au pire, j'vais suivre Potter, le Weasmoche ne m'intéresse pas. C'est pas que Potter m'intéresse mais voilà... il est moins... plus...

Ah j'y crois pas, on va dans le monde moldu ?! Jusque là ! Pourquoi je l'ai suivi moi... pfiou la lose, c'est quoi ce magasin rose, rouge. C'est supra moche, non mais vraiment et pourquoi y'a une bonne femme nue sur l'enseigne ? SEX SHOP c'est quoi ça ? OH! Potter, je ne te croyais pas du tout comme ça.

Je vais l'attendre sagement à l'entrée et on va enfin s'amuser. Je me met en monde bête de sexe, comme si j'en avais plus besoin qu'à l'ordinaire, je m'adosse sur un mur, je croise mes jambes. Et j'enclenche le mode 'regard-de-tombeur'.

-Ho Potter, on fait des emplettes ? dis-je d'une voix suave lorsqu'Harry sortit du sex-shop

-Ha... Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? agressa Harry

-Je te suivais, intrigué par tes drôles de déplacements.

Pourquoi cet imbécile rougit ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon avec sa petite bouille de "j'ai rien, j'ai rien vu, j'ai rien entendu et surtout, j'ai rien comprit". Qu'il est plaisant à voir ce pauvre petit Potter, dans cet état. Ces instants illuminent mes jours. Enfin bref...

-Alors qu'as-tu acheté de beau ?

-Rien

-Ton sac est plein, laisse-moi voir !

-Nan

-On va pas jouer comme ça pendant des heures !

Et m voilà voleur, en un clin d'oeil je lui arrache son petit sac avec un très jolie 'acio sac tout rose' et là, je suis dans une sorte d'incompréhension totale. Je vois des trucs mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça sert, vraiment...

-C'est... c'est une méprise. Ce n'est pas pour moi ! J'te jure.

-Une méprise Potter ? Je comprend trop rien, c'est quoi toutes ces choses ? Ca a des formes bizarres et tout, mais c'est quoi ces drôles de bouliches là ?

-Bah ce sont des boules de Geisha, t'es teubé ou quoi ? Tu sais pas à quoi ça sert, c'te honte !

-C'est moldu donc j'vois pas pourquoi je dois tout savoir sur cette race inférieure. Et là, ce tube c'est quoi ? Oh putain c'est gluant... c'est du lubrifiant !!

-Oui, lâcha simplement Harry

-Potter, dis donc, on cache bien son jeu ! T'es un petit pervers. Et ma dernière trouvaille: un truc en métal. Ah y'a des poils rouge aussi !!

-Des menottes.

-Des menottes ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca sert à quoi ?

-Pour s'attacher... et puis c'est tout.

-Y'a des sors de ligotage aussi, pourquoi prendre un truc moldu pour ça, y'a plein de truc en magie qui sont bien mieux que ça.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas pour moi. Bon Malfoy, maintenant que tu as bien rit, rend moi le sac, j'en ai marre de discuter avec toi, je trouve ça trop calme.

-Oui... mais c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant...

-Pourquoi ça ?! rugit Harry

-Si tu ne veux pas que je raconte à tout Poudlard que tu squattes les sex-shop, tu vas être sous mes ordres !

-Ouais ouais c'est ça ! M'en fou d'abord,à Poudlard tu peux rien me faire.

-Mais si je tachais la réputation de tes meilleurs amis ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour la belette et la vilaine, alors que dirais-tu si je lançais certaines rumeurs sur eux ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? J'veux dire... que ces "choses" sont pour Ron et Hermione ?

Pauvre Gryffondor stupide, qu'il est facile de te berner. C'est un comble d'être aussi bête.

-J'ai bluffé Potter, t'es vraiment pas futé.

-Batard !

-Non c'est plutôt toi, en l'occurrence?

-T'es vraiment un fumier, je te hais Malfoy !

-C'est pareil pour moi, sinon je ne ferais pas ça, répliquai-je.

-J'accepte, mais ne fais rien à Ron et Hermione.

-Bien entendu, c'est un marché Potter, un marché !

Me voilà avec un Potter sous mes ordres. C'est jouissif ! Allez petite poigné de main pour celer notre pacte. Il a les mains douces, douces et chaudes. Il me regarde avec Haine, que c'est beau. Une lueur indéfinissable et magnifique.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans ma chambre, tout est bien rangé, un peu trop bien rangé. On va foutre un peu le bordel exprès pour que Potter range, sinon ça fait pas vrai. Mais s'il y a trop de bordel, il va me prendre pour un clodo et j'en suis pas un? Faich' !

C'est bon je laisse tout comme ça. J'enlève l'uniforme pour être plus à mon aise. Ah ! Potter frappe à la porte.

-Entre !

-'Peux pas entrer, t'as oublié que t'avais un mot de passe trou du cul ! cria Harry derrière la porte.

-Ah ouais c'est bon j'arrive, crachai-je m'insultant moi-même.

Et le voilà dans ma chambre, il fait un petit tour des lieu et pose ses fesses sur mon lit.

-Bon Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ta chambre est parfaite ! Tu l'as rangée pour moi ? rigola Harry

-Trop pas ! Je suis propre moi.

-Mais t'aurais pu foutre le bordel pour que je range au moins...

-Et si j'avais d'autres projets pour toi ?

Pourquoi cet imbécile rougit encore ? Mais quel gogole je vous jure. Bon, trouvons vite quelque chose pour l'occuper. Il est si...

-Tu vas être mon esclave !

-Qu... quoi ?

-Tu as bien comprit Potter. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas n'importe quel sorte d'esclavage...

-Expliques-toi, cingla Harry les joues en feu

Ah ah ah, il flippe qu'il va se chier dessus ! Mais putain j'suis con, il va s'faire des films. J'crois que pour aujourd'hui il va juste faire mes devoirs. Ouais c'est bon ça...

-Mais pour le moment, tu vas faire mon histoire de la magie. Et si je n'ai pas une note convenable, tu le regretteras.

Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça toi !

-Mais même quand c'est pour moi et que je m'applique j'ai des notes de merde , alors pour toi...

-Tu deviendras alors mon esclave sexuel, m'exclamai-je, et pas la peine de te faire aider par Hermione je le saurai.

Meeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Putain c'est sortit tout seul ! Mais il va me prendre pour un vieux gay t'sais. Rhalala... Et l'autre là, qui me regarde comme si je lui avais annoncé que j'étais le films caché de Voldemort ou pire... Dumbledore.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi... laissa échapper Harry au bout d'un moment, et puis comment tu sais ?

-Comment je sais quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Fais pas l'innocent... j'veux pas savoir ce que t'en penses, j'veux juste savoir qui te l'a dit.

-Mais dit quoi merde ? Qui m'avait dit quoi à propos de toi Potter ?

-ARRÊTES... DIS MOI QUI T'AS DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS GAY ?! cria Harry plus fort que ce qu'il avait voulut.

Aaaaaaah je comprend un peu plus sa flippe. Non mais il est con, j'le déteste peut-être mais je ne vais pas le juger sur son orientation sexuel. J'le trouve trognon comme ça en plus? Ouais mais non je n'ai pas dit ça... c'est mon inconscience qui joue des tours...

-Je... Je ne savais pas, dis-je en défiant Harry du regard.

-Alors c'était quoi ce sous entendu ? Quand t'as dit que je serais ton esclave sexuel ?

-J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça si tu veux vraiment savoir. Et ne soit pas insolent avec moi, j'suis ton maître à partir de maintenant.

-Va te faire voir toi et tes propos homophobes, dit Harry

Putain, ça c'est le Harry que j'aime

-"Calloporta" dis-je, tu ne partiras pas avant qu'on s'explique Potter. Harry, saches que je n'aime pas que l'on me traite de ce que je ne suis pas. Lâche tu peux, mauviette aussi, con j'accepte encore, mais homophobe non !

-Tournes toi et regardes moi bien droit dans les yeux. Oui voilà, plonges ton regard dans le mien. Tes yeux sont si beau... et maintenant, répètes un peu pour voir.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-HO-MO-PHOBE, est-ce clair dans ta petite tête ? repris-je.

Je ne suis plus qu'à un pas de lui, mon dieu c'est lui qui s'approche maintenant ! Plus que quelques centimètres... stresse intense.

-Alors d'accord Malfoy. Tu marques un point, mais maintenant tu vas ouvrir cette porte et me laisser partir. Je reviendrais pour faire ma part du marché en étant ton esclave, je tiens mes paroles. Mais toi, ne t'avise pas à répéter quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, prévint Harry.

Non mais j'fais quoi là ? C'est vraiment ma bouche qui touche la sienne ? Je mens là ! Allez, que mon 'MOI' reprenne le dessus.

-P'tain tu te crois drôle Malfoy ? T'essaie quoi ? Tu veux me voir bander pour m'humilier de je-ne-sais qu'elle façon ? C'est ça ? Mais allez laisse moi sortir de ta chambre.

Bon, j'voulais le laisser partir mais maintenant, j'dois mettre les choses au clair sinon, objet sexuel ou non, Harry va me défoncer si on se provoque en duel. J'lui prend quoi pour le retenir ? (cochons, j'vous vois venir d'ici) Allez hop, son bras était le plus "attrapable"

-Désolé Potter, j'ai déconné mais t'inquiète pas, ce bisou restera entre nous, surtout qu'il ne représentait rien. Et ni toi, ni moi, n'avons ressentit un quelconque plaisir, mentis-je, cela ne se reproduira plus, okay ?

Est-ce possible d'être munit d'un détecteur de mensonge ? En tout cas j'espère que Potter ne l'a pas car il se serait grave déclenché.

Pourquoi j'ai envie de l'embrasser ? Je n'étais même plus maître de moi même. Pourtant j'étais conscient, alors pourquoi ? (Philo quand tu nous tiens)

-Alors d'accord, lâcha Harry qui avait toujours les yeux plantés dans ceux de Draco, j'accepte des "excuses". Mais quitte à être franc, sache que moi j'y ai ressentit du plaisir à ce baiser. Maintenant, ouvre moi et laisse moi partir.

Il a un tel pouvoir attractif ce Potter, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ? Bof, en tout cas ayé... Il est partit, et moi je me retrouve tout seul, comme un con avec un début d'érection. Et j'ai embrassé un mec !! Aaaaaah !!

Bon c'est bon, j'en parle à personne et l'avantage, c'est que Potter n'ouvrira pas sa bouche non plus. Il faut que je dorme là. Ou que je me réveille. Peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Et c'est pour ça que je même conscient je n'étais pas maître de moi même ? Rha putain faut que j'arrête le jus de tomate moi... c'est celui que bois Dumbledore, tout s'explique maintenant ! Bon zou j'vais dormir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Melkaw**: Le premier chapitre du two-shot est finito. Personnellement (Camille) je préfère le 2ème qui ne devrait pas trop trop tarder. C'est surtout pour nous faire pardonner du retard du dernier chapitre de _Sex, Alcool et Rock'n'Roll_, on ne veut pas vous décevoir alors on prend notre temps... Cheers !

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaming: **Bah tout est à JKR bien sûr… surtout les personnages !!

**Résumé :** Ron demande un grand service à son pote Harry, petit problème, il se fait suivre par Malfoy et c'est là que les choses intéressantes commencent.

**Camille**: Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre... Vous allez être déçu en fait, mais moi c'est mon préféré des deux.

**Melissa**: Faut quand même aller jusqu'au bout sinon c'est pas du jeu hein !! Et puis le langage y est un peu plus... un peu moins... Bref vous verrez !

**My Slave ****(POV Harry)**

Rhâ mais pourquoi j'ai dis oui à Ginny ? Nan mais franchement, j'peux pas. J'sais trop de trucs sur elle. J'l'ai vu vomir, péter, éternuer avec la morve qui sort de partout de son nez, roter... Berk... En plus elle pue d'la bouche, c'est Dean qui me l'a dit. Et je me mens à moi même, j'devrais réagir comment ? Maintenant qu'il sort avec Hermione (Erk) et qu'il a 'accepté' que je sorte avec sa soeur, Ron s'en fou de tout, il me tu.

Je suis un gros cas désespéré... c'est ce que dirait Malfoy... Qu'il est beau lui, mais on se hait. Dommage. Je regrette le temps ou on se lançait des vannes de barges. Mais depuis que j'sors avec la rousse, c'est plus pareil. C'est moi ou lui? Nan c'est moi... j'suis mou que j'en deviens chiant... même si Ron me dit que non.

Nan mais j'suis un JPP moi (J'ai Pas de Potes). Ah si, y'a Ron, j'avais oubliée. Mais c'est plus pareil, maintenant il ne me parle plus que de son couple et pareil pour Hermione. Je m'explique: Ron me dis tout sur tout à propos de son couple, du style : 'P'tain avec Hermione, on a essayé de baiser hier, mais ça voulait pas rentrer, j'suis dégoûté' et du côté féminin, j'ai Hermione qui me dit que 'Tout va bien dans mon couple, c'est l'amour parfait, je suis est comblée toussa...' Mais moi j'suis omniscient, et j'suis tué de rire dans ma tête.

Bof, depuis tout à l'heure je divague (vague) et j'bouffe comme un gros dégueulasse. D'ailleurs toute la table des rouges et or me regarde.

-Bah quoi ? Dis-je en postillonnant sur la gueule à Seamus.

Ouais c'est ça, retournez dans vos assiettes, espèces de teubés. Erk, Hermione qui fait manger Ron, c'est à gerber.

P'tain! Qui me dérange quand j'bois mon jus de citron ? (hum j'aime ça le citron) Ah c'est Ron... P'tain mais elle lui essaie même les coins d'la bouche, elle baisse dans mon estime Hermione, j'l'aime bien mais quand même...

-Ouais tu veux ? Bavais-je partout.

-J'peux te parler quand t'auras fini ?

-Tu peux même maintenant tu sais, j'ai rien de bien passionnant à faire là... A part finir ma grosse saucisse bien grasse.

-Oui mais non, dit-il les sourcils relevés, en privé je préfère.

-Hum, okay, dis-je d'une voix suraiguë (la honte)

Je me racle la gorge puis me rince la glotte avec la fin de mon jus de citron.

Je le suis, de toute façon j'avais plus faim. Une fois seul, il se rapproche grave de moi. Je commence à flipper là... Il me chuchote un truc à l'oreille mais c'est incompréhensible.

-Quoi ? Blabla boules, blabla menottes ? J'ai rien comprit Ron !

-Mais chhhhhht ! Quel con alors, si je chuchote c'est pas pour que tout le monde sache ce que je veux.

-Ouais mais bof, vas-y, redis moi.

-Bah voilà, tu sais qu'avec Hermione, on a dû mal a passer à l'acte. Enfin surtout elle... Donc j'voulais lui faire plaisir tu vois, la décontracter toussa...

-Abrèges, j'm'en fou de tes problèmes...

-J'ai pensé à tes trucs moldus là... Une fois tu m'avais dis que t'avais vu ton oncle attaché à son lit et ta tante qui lui faisait des cochoncetés. Et tu m'avais dis que c'était des petits jeux entre eux et que c'était vachement excitant pour eux... pas pour toi qui les a surpris.

J'ai un haut le coeur, j'vais gerber. P'tain il ouvre encore la bouche, il a pas fini son monologue encore ? J'vais vraiment vomir...

-Bah voilà, je veux, enfin j'aimerais que tu ailles dans un shop-à-cul pour m'acheter des objets qui lui fassent plaisir.

-Ah mais t'es malade Ron je ne peux pas faire ça! Lâchai-je.

-Je t'en supplie Ry, sauve moi j'en ai besoin ce soir, murmura Ron.

-Arrête t'es gore, ce n'est pas correct. Et pourquoi faire ? Avec Hermione, ce n'est pas utile, dis-je.

-Mais c'est pas pour l'utiliser avec Hermione… dit Ron en parlant tout bas.

-Ah nan !! Et avec qui ? Ca fait même pas un mois que t'es avec elle tu veux déjà la tromper, tu me dégoûtes !

-Mais trop pas! Bon j'avoue, c'est pour Hermione. C'est que c'est difficile avec elle…dit Ron dans un souffle.

-Okay, j'ai comprit, dis moi rien de plus ou je vais vomir. J'y vais, mais ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, enfin sur ce sujet là...

Il croit que c'est marqué 'hiboux dompté' sur ma gueule ou quoi ? J'le hait. Et si quelqu'un me trouve avec ses trucs dégueulasses dans la main, j'vais avoir l'air de quoi moi ? J'vais vous le dire, j'vais avoir l'air d'un con qui ne pense qu'au cul. Le pire serait que Ginny me voit!! Quoique, p'tetre que ça la dégoûtera de moi et qu'elle me laissera tombé! Ouais mais non j'me fais des films, en plus ça me fait espérer pour rien et ça, c'est pas cool.

Bon alors, où vais-je bien pouvoir aller ? Là ou personne ne pourrait allez chez les moldus... P'tetre dans la ruelle sombre vers le cinéma là-bas. Ouais ça me paraît bien. Croisons les doigts pour que je ne croise personne. Pouah, j'viens de m'imaginer que je rencontre Dumbledore dans le sex-shop, j'suis mort de rire...

Pinèse ! J'savais pas qu'il y avait autant d'accessoires ! Et encore moins de crèmes, huiles etc... Tiens c'est quoi ça ? 'Orgasme intense: douce au toucher, chaude sur la peau et irrésistible sur votre corps...' Hé mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour Hermione : Ah nan, c'est vendu avec le fouet..; ça va pas l'faire. Tiens, des menottes à poils rouge, c'est parfait. Tiens les boules aussi, hop là dans le sac histoire qu'on ne voit pas ce que je prend. Et il m'a dit quoi déjà Ron, que ça passait pas ? Allez zou, du lubrifiant fera l'affaire.

-Bonjour, dit une voix fluette, puis-je vous aider ?

Pinèse, me suis fait surprendre.

-Heu non merci, j'viens de finir, j'vais payer et voilà, dis-je précipitamment.

Tant pis pour les huiles aphrodisiaques et tout le reste, Ron devra user de ses dons et charmes naturelles... C'est pas gagné, Hermione est pas prête de mouiller...

Enfin je suis dehors, je respire autre chose que de l'air qui pu le plastique à poupée gonflable ou l'huile sensuelle qui empeste ce magasin.

-Ho Potter, on fait des emplettes ? Surgit une voix venant de nul part.

Hé merde, il faut que se soit Malfoy. J'aurais presque préféré Mc Gonagall.

-Ha… Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais la ? L'agressai-je.

-Je te suivais, intrigué par tes drôles de déplacements…

P'tain, je sens mes joues s'enflammer, j'espère j'ai pas les joues trop rouges sinon Draco va se faire des idées. Rhâ et pourquoi j'viens d'utiliser le prénom de Malfoy? D'habitude je l'appel par son nom de famille. Qu'il est sex.

-Alors, qu'as tu acheté de beau ?

-Rien, murmurai-je comme si mes paroles allait empêcher Malfoy de parvenir à ses fins...

-Ton sac est plein, laisse-moi voir !

-Nan !

-On va pas jouer comme ça pendant des heures !

Il est rapide le con. Même si au quidditch je reste le plus fort, je dois avouer que sur ce coup, il a assuré. L'avantage que j'ai, c'est que Draco n'est jamais allé dans un sex-shop, il ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il a entre les mains. A moins qu'il ne soit moins con que ce que je pensais. Bon j'vais lui dire que c'est pas pour moi, au cas ou il comprenne.

-C'est… C'est une méprise !! Ce n'est pas pour moi ! J'te jure.

-Une méprise Potter ? Je comprend trop rien, c'est quoi toutes ces choses ? Ca a des formes bizarres et tout, mais c'est quoi ces drôles de bouliches là ?

-Bah ce sont des boules de Geisha t'sais, t'es teubé ou quoi ? Tu sais pas à quoi ça sert !! C'te honte !!

-C'est moldu donc j'vois pas pourquoi je dois tout savoir sur cette race inférieure. Et là, ce tube c'est quoi ? Oh putain c'est gluant... c'est du lubrifiant !!

-Oui, lâchai-je simplement.

-Potter, dis donc on cache bien son jeu ! T'es un petit pervers, et ma dernière trouvaille… Un truc en métal... Ah y'a des poils rouge aussi !!

-Des menottes…

-Des menottes ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca sert à quoi ?

-Ca sert à s'attacher... Et puis c'est tout.

Et voilà que je commença à lui raconter ma vie. Bah voyons, manque plus que je lui fasse une démonstration... Reprends-toi Harry !!

-Y'a des sors de ligotage aussi, pourquoi prendre un truc moldu pour ça, y'a plein de truc en magie qui sont bien mieux que ça.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas pour moi. Bon Malfoy, maintenant que tu as bien rit, rend moi le sac, j'en ai marre de discuter avec toi, je trouve ça trop calme.

-Oui… Mais c'est maintenant que ça va devenir intéressant… dit-il d'un ton faussement gentil.

Merde! Faut pas faire confiance à un Malfoy, c'est la première règle.

-Pourquoi ça !? Criai-je.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je raconte à tout Poudlard que tu squattes les SEX SHOP moldu, tu vas être sous mes ordres !!

-Ouais ouais c'est ça ! M'en fou d'abord, à Poudlard tu peux rien me faire...

-Mais si je tachais la réputation de tes meilleurs amis ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour la belette et la vilaine. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je lançais des rumeurs sur eux ?

Oulà! Il est encore moins con que ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce que je fais? J'essaie de nier encore, même s'il est au courant, ou j'avoue?

-Comment tu sais ça !! J'veux dire, comment tu sais que ces 'choses' sont pour Ron et Hermione?

Pauvre gryffondor stupide qu'il est facile de te berner… Ah c'est un comble d'être si con…Vraiment.

-J'ai bluffé Potter, t'es vraiment pas futé !

Han !! J'le hais.

-Bâtard !!

-Nan c'est plutôt toi, en l'occurrence !

-T'es vraiment un fumier, je te hais Malfoy !

-C'est pareil pour moi, sinon je ne ferais pas ça ! Répliqua Draco.

J'me tâte grave... Etre sous ses ordres se sera quoi ? Ranger sa chambre ? Faire ses devoirs ? Allez, qui vivra verra.

-J'accepte, mais ne fais rien à Ron et Hermione…

-Bien entendu, c'est un marché Potter... Un marché !!

Voilà, j'suis sous les ordres d'un petit con à cause de Ron et son problème de dépucellage. Il faut que ce tombe sur moi. En plus il veut que je lui sert la main, bah il peut toujours se gratter les fesses. Non il faut que je sois courtois, sinon Ron et Hermione n'auront plus de vie privé. Wahouh ! Il a un poigne digne de Dumbledore. Mais il ne faut pas que je brise le lien qu'il y a entre nos regards, j'espère que j'fais mon regard de furieux, pas celui de peureux sinon j'aurais l'air con!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je cours dans le couloir: ne pas être en retard à un rendez-vous avec un Malfoy, c'est la deuxième règle.

Ayé je frappe.

-Entre !

-'Peux pas entrer, t'as oublié que t'avais un mot de passe trou du cul ! Criai-je derrière la porte.

Le con...

-Ah ! Ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! Cracha Draco.

A peine il ouvre la porte que je me fourre à l'intérieur tel le chocolat d'un pain au chocolat. Pourquoi j'parle de chocolat moi ? J'suis dans la chambre de Malfoy merde. J'me cale vit fait sur son lit, hop!

-Bon Malfoy qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ta chambre est parfaite ! Tu la rangée pour moi ?

-Trop pas !! Je suis propre moi !!

-Mais t'aurais pu foutre le bordel pour que je range au moins...

Il me regarde intensément. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais non esprit, ne pense pas à ça.

-Et si j'avais d'autres projets pour toi ?

Encore mes joues qui s'enflamment. J'me fais vraiment trop de film.

-Tu vas être mon esclave! Continua Draco.

-Qu... quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

-Tu as bien compris Potter... Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas n'importe quel sorte d'esclavage...

-Expliques-toi, cinglai-je les joues en feu.

J'commence à flipper là. Peut-être qu'il va me demander de suivre Snape H24. Ou encore pire, de m'obliger à faire des trucs dégueulasses...

-Mais pour le moment, tu vas faire mon histoire de la magie. Et si je n'ai pas une note convenable, tu le regretteras.

-Mais même quand c'est pour moi et que je m'applique j'ai des notes de merdes, alors pour toi...

-Tu deviendras alors mon esclave sexuel, s'exclama Draco, et pas la peine de te faire aider par Hermione je le saurai.

Pouaaaah ! Si j'avais pas la bouche sèche à cause du stress, j'aurais bavé partout sur le lit. MOI? Un esclave sexuel ? Il a bu du minute maid ou quoi ?

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, dis-je au bout d'un silence que je ne pu calculer, et puis comment tu sais ? Demandais-je.

-Comment je sais quoi ? S'étonna Draco.

Si je lui répond et qu'il n'est pas au courant, on va faire comme l'autre jour au sex shop et j'vais me sentir roulé...

-Fais pas l'innocent... j'veux pas savoir ce que t'en penses, j'veux savoir qui te la dit.

-Mais dit quoi merde ? Qui m'a dit quoi à propos de toi Potter ?

-ARRÊTES... DIS MOI QUI T'AS DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS GAY ?! Criai-je plus fort que ce que j'aurai voulu.

Et merde, finalement, il sait ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache même s'il me faisait croire le contraire. (ça va vous suivez?) Il est homophobe Draco? J'espère pas sinon j'peux faire mes valises dès ce soir. Non et puis merde, j'suis libre. En plus il a pas l'air de me regarder d'un air dégoûté. Est-ce forcément bon signe venant de la part d'un Malfoy?

-Je... je ne savais pas, dit-il en me défiant du regard.

-Alors c'était quoi ce sous-entendu ? Quand t'as dis que je serais ton esclave sexuel ?

-J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça si tu veux savoir. Et ne soit pas insolent avec moi, j'suis ton maître à partir de maintenant !

-Va te faire foutre toi et tes propos homophobe, lâchais-je.

Là j'suis à bout. J'le kiff mais faut pas pousser. J'me barre, j'en peux plus.

-Calloporta, dit Draco.

J'suis coincé maintenant.

-Tu ne partiras pas avant qu'on s'explique Potter. Harry, saches que je n'aime pas que l'on me traite de ce que je ne suis pas. Lâche tu peux, mauviette aussi, con j'accepte encore, mais homophobe non !!

-Tournes toi et regardes moi bien droit dans les yeux. Oui voilà, plonges ton regard dans le miens, tes yeux sont si beau... et maintenant, répètes un peu pour voir.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-HO-MO-PHOBE, est-ce claire dans ta p'tite tête? Dit Draco en s'approchant d'un pas à chaque syllabes.

Il n'était plus qu'à un pas de moi. Un je-ne-sais-quoi me poussa et c'est moi qui remplit la distance qui nous séparait. Ayé j'suis collé à lui là, j'peux pas faire plus près.

-Alors d'accord Malfoy. Tu marques un point, mais maintenant, tu vas ouvrir cette porte et me laisser partir. Je reviendrais pour faire ma part du marché et étant ton esclave, je tiens mes paroles. Mais toi, ne t'avises pas de répéter quoique ce soit a qui que ce soit, dis-je.

Hummmmmmm, c'est bon de pouvoir enfin faire ça. Embrasser Draco Malfoy était un rêve, certes refoulé, mais un rêve quand même. Mais qui a vraiment fais le premier pas ? Moi ou lui ? J'ai des doutes, il me semble que c'est lui, mais Draco ? Gay ? Je ne pense pas...

-P'tain tu te crois drôle Malfoy ? T'essaie quoi là ? Tu veux me voir bander pour m'humilier de je-ne-sais-quelle façon c'est ça? Mais allez, laisses moi sortir de ta chambre.

Il me rattrape par le bras.

-Désolé Potter, j'ai déconné, mais t'inquiète, ce bisou restera entre nous, surtout qu'il ne représentait rien. Et ni toi ni moi n'avons ressentit un quelconque plaisir, cela ne se reproduira plus. OK?

Comment il ment ! J'le voit comme si c'était marqué 'menteur' sur son front. C'était donc bien LUI qui m'a embrassé et pas MOI! J'suis soulagé, mais... ça veut dire que Draco est gay ? Il aime les kekettes ? A la limite m'en fou. Il veut oublier ? OK, j'vais jouer le jeu tout ne restant moi même. J'vais pas me planter encore une fois.

-Alors d'accord, lâchai-je, mais quitte à être franc, saches que moi, j'y ai ressentit du plaisir à ce baiser. Maintenant, ouvre moi la porte et laisses moi partir.

Cette fois-ci, il m'ouvre la porte et me laisse partir, sans rien dire...

**FIN**

**Melkaw**: Ayéééééé... Bon on sait que vous vouliez une SUITE et non pas réellement le MÊME point de vue de la MÊME scène selon Harry, mais nous on avait envie (c'est surtout Camille qui avait pas pigé le système du two-shot en fait...)

Normalement il n'y a pas trop de fautes ?!


End file.
